chuggingtonfandomcom-20200214-history
Koko
Koko *'Class(Front)':0/200 Series Shinkansen *'Class(Side)': Eurostar Class 373 *'Voice': **Imogen Bailey (UK) **Brigid Harrington (US) * Configuration Bo-Bo Koko is a Japanese electric engine. She is an advanced Trainee and is 1 of the main characters of Chuggington. Personality Unlike Wilson and Brewster, Koko is completely electric and uses her own power directly from the tracks beneath her. She'll often challenge others to a race, knowing full well that they don't stand much of a chance against her. Koko loves going flat out, whooshing ahead of the others, and has yet to learn that speed isn't everything. Koko is very confident and loves to explore and have adventures. Although mischievous, she is well meaning and gets upset if she causes her friends to get into trouble. Koko will always own up or apologise and try to put things right, once she has understood the full implications of her actions. She is an express engine, built for speed and pulling passengers. She likes to pretend she's a steam engine, by always saying, 'Choo Choo!' many times. She also likes to speak in third person. Technical Details Basis Koko is based on the 0/200 Series Shinkansen, a Japanese bullet train. Koko has a large light on her front, which resembles a nose. The real 0/200 Series does not have this feature. instead, they have two smaller lights to either side of what would be the "nose" on Koko. Also the real 0/200 Series doesn't have an upturned nose, a large front bumper, or a set of three horns on top of their cabs. Unlike Koko, while she pulls her Speed Fleet passenger cars, the real 0/200 Series doesn't have flush rocket boosters on either side. Livery Koko is painted green and white on her body with purple lining and underbody. In the Season 2 premiere, Koko's New Look, Zephie painted her, out of anger, to look like a pirate. Unfortunately, it was permanent. So Koko had to be re-painted. As of season 4, she has optional built in speed boosters while working as part of the speed fleet. Trivia * Koko is the oldest of the trainees, although the real 0 Series was not built until 1964, making Koko much younger than Brewster and Wilson. * Koko considers herself the fastest chugger in Chuggington. * She often does things too quickly, resulting in accidents. * Koko gets power from the tracks which charge her battery. * In merchandising, Koko shares the same horn sound as Irving. * Koko has a craving for competition, and can hardly do a job without tagging someone to race. * She goes much faster if she says "Go Koko, go Koko!" * She likes to say "Betcha' can't catch Koko!" and "Chugga chugga choo-choo!" * In German, she says "Toot, Toot!" instead of "Choo, Choo!" * In Polish, Koko's catchphrase is "Raz & dwa i tut tut!" (One & two and toot, toot!). This is because the series is not called "Chuggington" in Poland and any words containing "chug" would not be understood by the audience. * Also, in the Polish version, she sometimes says "Z drogi śledzie, Koko jedzie!" In English: "Out of the way herrings, Koko is on the way!" * Koko is the first trainee ever to win the speed badge. * Koko has a speed fleet. * She is the only fully electric powered trainee. * Koko has a front coupler inside of her plow, unlike her basis which had a front coupler inside of its nose. * Her basis is the alternate mode of Shouki from Transformers. Horn Normal Merchandise Gallery ﻿ Imageswhoa.jpg File:Koko2.jpg KokoandZephie.jpg|Koko with Zephie Koko3.jpg|Koko in the trainee roundhouse Chuggeroftheyearpromo.jpg|Koko with Wilson, Brewster, and Speedy at the Chugger of the Year ceremony SpeedFleetKoko.png|Speed Fleet Koko Cantcatchkoko19.jpg Cantcatchkoko14.jpg KokoandtheSquirrels12.jpg KokoandtheSquirrels17.jpg KokosPuppyTraining14.jpg KokoPullsitOff7.jpg KokoPullsitOff11.jpg Kokosnewlook27.png Kokosnewlook54.png Topsecretkoko10.png ExplorerKoko3.jpg ExplorerKoko13.jpg ExplorerKoko18.jpg StopKokoStop6.jpg StopKokoStop8.jpg IMG_5387.PNG|Koko's Basis(Front) Speed Fleet Koko.jpg Merchandise Gallery KokoDieCast.jpg|Die Cast Koko KokoInteractive.jpg|Interactive Koko KokoWooden.jpg|Wooden Koko koko1.png|Mega Bloks Koko RCKoko.jpg|RC Koko PlarailKoko.jpg|Plarail Koko ChuggingtonMotorisedKoKo.jpg|Chuggington Moterised Koko Kokoplushtoy.jpg|Plush Koko Kokoflashlight.jpg|Koko Flashlight TOMYChuggingtonWilsonBrewsterandKokoBathSquirters.jpg|TOMY Chuggington Wilson Brewster and Koko Bath Squirters ChuggerChampionshipKoko.jpg|Chugger Championship Koko Chuggington-Costumes-1-.jpg|Chuggington Costumes Koko,BrewsterandWilsonmodels.jpg|Koko, Brewster and Wilson models Koko4.png|Construction Koko KokoSoapSudsDieCast.jpg|Soap Suds Koko DiecastKoko'sNewLook.jpg|Die Cast Coko's New Look BachmannKoko.jpg|Bachmann Chug-A-sonic Koko.jpg|Wooden Chug-A-sonic Koko Chug_a_sonic Koko with Coach.jpg|Wooden Chug-a-Sonic Koko with coach KokoWindUp2.jpg|Wind Up StackTrackMotorizedKoko.jpg|Motorized StackTrack JazwaresKoko.jpg|Jazwares ChugaSonicKoko.jpg Category:Locomotives Category:Electric Locomotives Category:Trainees Category:Chuggers Category:Speed Fleet Category:Female Characters Category:Engines without buffers Category:Passenger Chuggers Category:Express Delivery chuggers Category:Characters